Unseen
by Fancy Mustache
Summary: Yoshimori and Tokine are in a fight with a giant invisible ayakashi that just can't be found. When Yoshimori gets an unexpected blow, Tokine struggles with her inner emotions. Does she love him? Does she not? And, will he live?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Animefan1235 here, um… this is my first fan fiction in a while. The Suite life one doesn't count. It sucks to bad, ha-ha. My bleach one is around 3 years old, so that was from when I was in 6th grade with bad writing skills. I apologize. Anyways, I have seen about 20 episodes of Kekkaishi, 1 – 18, and 51 and 52. So I know what is going on. I will try my best to write a story as accurately as I can, please help me if possible. Thank you. (Also I have read all of the Tokine X Yoshimori stories, so… that should help a bit.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or ideas from Kekkaishi, except my ideas in this story.

Yoshimori's POV

Lately patrolling has been getting less and less exciting, not many ayakaishi have been popping up. When they do, Tokine and I take care of them as soon as possible – it kinda is our job. Every now and then I bring my latest creations – of cake – and share them with Tokine. Tokine isn't really my BIGGEST fan, but she still takes them and will say I did a good job. Right now I'm just sitting at the base of some tree near the front of the school, waiting. We only have had to deal with just one ayakaishi so far, and it was just a little one. It was a turtle looking thing that was sky blue and had yellow designs that looked like some ancient writing. The eyes were the weirdest thing about it – they were a piercing red. Tokine said she could deal with it, so I let her. The thing couldn't possibly do any harm. She was probably getting annoyed anyways from me always telling her I would do it.

Now we are just sitting here by the tree, I'm staring off into space; she is talking to Hakubi, her demon dog. I could care less about they are talking about though. Knowing Hakubi, it's probably about how he's better than Madarao. LIES! Madarao way better than that old mutt!

No one's POV

All of a sudden, Hakubii and Madarao start their loud, wailing howl. An ayakaishi has been tracked. Tokine snaps her head in the direction that the demon dogs are howling at. Yoshimori shoots into a standing position.

"Where is it?" Yoshimori quickly asks, slowly lifting his staff off the ground.

"Follow." Yells Madarao, speeding along to the area that he senses the ayakaishi are, along with Hakubi next to him. Yoshimori looks over at Tokine who nods at him. With that, they both bolt after the demon dogs. They swerve around the building to the rear, trying to get to back of the school. As they reach their destination, they hear a deep roar, but see nothing. They try to breath and catch their breath, which doesn't take long.

"Tokine… where is it? Do you see anything?" he asks, looking around. Tokine nods no, there is nothing. "I can't see anything. Hakubi, are you sure your right?" She shifts her gaze to Hakubi. He shakes his head up and down, "Yes. Honey, I have never been more sure about anything. Except for the time…" he continued but was cut off by Madarao telling him to shut his trap.

The group continued to look around, sometimes looking through the windows of the school. They looked up high in the trees, in the areas of long grass, everywhere. They couldn't find it anywhere.

Tokine's POV

God, this ayakaishi is REALLY starting to piss me off. The stupid thing is nowhere. According to Hakubi, it's huge. So it should be easy to spot, right? How hard should and could it possibly be? I can tell Yoshimori isn't so happy either. His eyes are narrowed and he looks like he's about to collapse from annoyance and exhaustion. His hair is everywhere- well, it always is, but now it looks like he ran into a building while flying. It kinda looks like a tree. I started laughing at the thought, and then he looks at me like I am losing it. "What's so funny?" He asks, obviously confused. "It's nothing." I say, serious again and looking away so he doesn't get the wrong idea. Not that it's not true. I guess I like him, sure. I'm not sure if I like him more than a friend. But, isn't it wrong for a girl to like a boy younger than her? Sure, some might think, 'It's only two years, come on, you've known each other for like, ever.' -well, it's actually me saying that-

It's like there is two of me, both saying something different. What one do I thing is right? Anyway, gotta keep looking, this is no time to be thinking of things like that. So, I started looking and walking away. Then, I bumped into "it."

No one's POV

_GWAHHHH! _The Ayakaishi roared, but something was wrong. It was there, but yet it wasn't. Tokine couldn't see it, so in a panic, she quickly jumped away. "YOSHIMORI!" Tokine shouted, she had no idea where he was. "Yea, I'm here." He replied and before she knew it, he was beside her. "So, the beast is invisible…" Yoshimori grumbled. "No, it's right here." Hakubi noted, nudging Madarao. "You shut up, idiot." Growled Madarao, who was now attacking Hakubi, who kept saying, "HONEY! HELP! Madarao, you idiot, get off me, it was a joke." The two broke it up and got serious again. "Yes, it must be. We could help detect it." Hakubi said. "Good idea." Yoshimori and Tokine agreed.

"Tokine, because we can't see it, we are going to have to create Kekkai and destroy them randomly. But make sure your careful, and make them as big as possible. Double layer if you can." Yoshimori told Tokine. "I'll try. But you should know by now that I can't really make big Kekkai, or double them that well…" She retaliated. "Yea, but get try your best." He supported, and grabbed hold of her shoulders, causing her to blush. "we need to get this done, this might be the biggest ayakaishi yet." He continued, looking into her eyes. After realizing what he was doing, he too blushed. He let go of her shoulders and looked away. After regaining their composure, they both shouted, "LETS DO THIS!"

I have no idea when the next chapter will be up… ill try soon. Was it any good? PLEASE REVIEW! I worked hard. I'll enable anonymous reviews, so even if you aren't signed in / signed up, you can still review. THANKS A TON! Just realized Ayakaishi is Ayakashi… plz ignore, LOL, thanks :D


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go! Another chapter! Sorry, I've been busy finishing the series! :D PWNAGE!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kekkaishi, but I wish I did. :D

No one's POV (I guess.)

Yoshimori went as fast as he could towards the opponent without thinking. That was normal, but for once it didn't really make a difference.

"HOUI!" his ring glowed faintly on his forefinger as he put his forefinger and middle finger up, "Jouso!" He yelled, this time a giant glowing box outline was sketched on the ground. "KETSU!" He yelled, a blue box popping up from the outline. It looked like nothing was trapped, but he wasn't sure, so he just yelled "METSU!" With that, the box collapsed on itself, destroying anything that was possibly in it. "Darn it. It's still here… Tokine, how's it going?" he asked Tokine.

"Fine, nothing here either. METSU!" she yelled, doing the same thing as Yoshimori. "I would love to just put a kekkai around this WHOLE area and destroy it, but that wouldn't be such a good idea." He thought. Tokine just gave him a blank look and stated, "Well, thank god you're too smart to try that." He grinned and looked away, continuing his work. The constant, "Ketsu!" and "Metsu!" Meant no one has succeeded in successfully destroying the ayakashi. The thing that bothered them both was the fact that the sun was starting to rise. And you might be thinking, 'Well, what the hell is wrong with that?' right? Well, you see, it was a Monday. So they needed to work fast.

The two had about two hours until sunrise, and they weren't getting any where.

Yoshimori and no one's POV

_Well, this is great. We have a long way to go, including the fact we probably will struggle with it not breaking the kekkai once it actually gets in it. Also… _he thought, starting to look around. _We still have to clean up. Damn… we are screwed…_

"Tokine, will we have time?" Yoshimori asked, trying to find her. When he saw her, he saw that she was heaving hard, and hunched over. Disturbed by this, he ran to her side. "Hey, Tokine, why don't you take a break? You look pretty winded…" Tokine looked at him questionably with her face red and asked, "Are you sure? Wow, Yoshi, how are you not tired?" He just laughed and said, "Im probably more used to it than you. Go ahead, that tree would be a good spot." Then he pointed to a nice medium sized tree. With that, she walked over and sat down. She waved her hand and tipped her head back. Yoshimori then turned around and continued.

"Hey, Madarao, are we close?" Yoshimori asked, looking at his demon dog. Madarao nodded and answered, "Yes… to close… YOSHIMORI! LOOK OUT!" Yoshimori didn't even have enough time to react. Before he knew it, he was being smacked right in the chest with a huge force. He crashed on the ground around thirty feet away, close to Tokine. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, and his view was all spotty. The only thing he was aware of was a strong pain in his stomach. He also could feel a warm liquid all over his front. And he knew what it was – his blood. He was trying to breathe, trying to see. All he wanted to know was if Tokine was anywhere near the monster, and was she ok. The blood was pooling around him, he could feel it. It was painful, but, comforting.

He was loosing it. He couldn't do anything. His vision was slowly coming back, but he still couldn't breathe. The last thing he could see before he passed out was Tokine's spotty image coming closer and closer.

Sorry for the short chapter, I thought I should just stop there. :D U like? Please, I am begging you, REVIEW! I'm sorry if there were mistakes, almost like I lost my train of thought. My little 2 year old brother kept crying for reasons so I had to keep stopping and helping him. (he only had a 15 min. nap… usually he has 2 hour naps… lol, fail) Thanks! New chapter coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated! Been so busy with my cosplay for geek kon! I'm going as Roxas from Kingdom Hearts! Thank you guys so much for your reviews! I actually had my 3rd chapter on my ipod – but I accidentally deleted it, ha-ha. :D

I do not own Kekkaishi. I wish I did.

Tokine's POV

"Yoshimori!" Was all she could yell, her thoughts were racing. One by one, all about helping him out. She needed to get him fast, or they were screwed. So was this what it was like for him all those years ago? Terrified, worried, the helpless feeling. But she was tough. It wasn't probably as bad for her as it was for him.

She kneeled down by him, checking how bad he was hurt. He was bleeding – a pool of the crimson liquid was surrounding his completely limp body. She was trying to find out where it was from. Then she noticed it was coming from his side – and the gash was huge. She didn't know what to do next – she was stunned. '_Alright… so… he's bleeding quite a bit – he could easily die of blood loss. How do I stop it? How do I help?' _A flashback of her dad laying dead right in front of her quickly flashed into her head. Her eyes widened in terror.

"Not again." She said, closing her eyes and shacking it off. She opened them at stared at Yoshimori – the young… _man… _in front of her. She thought…

No ones POV

Tokine sat for a little while – not realizing the most obvious thing.

Then, all of a sudden, she got it. She took of her _ (decorative ribbon thing XD) and wrapped it completely around his side. Tight enough to slow down the bleeding and keep it from leaking out top-speed. She quickly picked him up and slung him over her shoulder. Then, she ran.

When she arrived at the Sumimura Residence, she rang the doorbell. First Yoshimori dad came, then Toshimori came, right away, they gaped at their presence.

"Oh dear! What happened?" Shuji asked, taking Yoshimori quickly.

"Yoshimori was going against an ayakashi, but he didn't see it and it got him. I don't know if his injury is deadly but it's definitely bad, and he should get it taken care of right away." Tokine explained. All Shuji did was nod and say, "Thank you very much Tokine. Have a nice day." He fake smiled and closed the door.

Tokine looked down and sighed. She put a closed fist to her heart and secretly thought -_ Yoshimori… be okay. Don't you die on me._

She looked up to the sky, her eyes starting to tear up. Then, she left.

Sorry for another short chapter. It's all I could do, ha-ha :D Now I'm gonna edit my bleach one :D

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Im sorry, this chapter might not be great… or have correct grammar. There's a show in the background distracting me… it's a British show for little kids about pigs. o_o ANYWAYS…

I don't own Kekkaishi, but it would be awesome if I did. :D

*light bulb* oh…my…gosh… I just realized how much Kekkaishi and Romeo and Juliet have in common…

ONTO THE STORY!

Yoshimori shot upright and regretted it right away. He groaned as his head started throbbing. He put his hand on his face to block the sunlight that was making the room bright and somewhat painful. When he recovered from the sun-shock, he realized the sharp pain in his side immediately. Gasping as it intensified, he grabbed where it hurt and laid back down. He felt the bandages, to lazy to look, and imagined what it looked like. He thought it probably wasn't anything he couldn't handle, so he finaly gathered up the strength and looked at it. Sighing in disappointment, he noticed how large it was and how him sitting up only made it open a little bit.

"Dang it…" was all he could think of saying. At least it wasn't bleeding to the point where it could be a bother. He closed his eyes and took his hand off of the cut. Remembering the previous nights before, he worried about Tokine and how she was. He knows it shocked her… thinking about her face and reaction immediately made him go into a depressing funk. And with that and its disturbing feelings, he somehow fell back asleep within time.

"Yoshimori…" He heard a familiar voice calling his name in a barely noticeable voice.

"Yoshimori!" Now the voice was more clear, helping him wake up.

"YOSHIMORI!" With that, he jumped up… only to slam his head into Tokine's forehead. In closed eyes he rubbed his forehead in pain. After a couple seconds he grumbled, "Oh, jeez, sorry about that…" his eyes opened, "Tokine. What are you doing here?" he asked, not loudly or angrily, but curiously. She finished rubbing her forehead and looked up. "Just thought I should check up or say hi… but when I came in your father asked if I would mind waking you up." She said normally, but her eyes looked concerned. "so, are you ok?"

Yoshimori just flashed a grin and replied honesty, "Yea, way better than before, thanks." He stopped smiling slowly and looked at her wonderingly and asked, "is everything ok at the karasumori?"

Tokine nodded and replied, "uh-huh. Everything's fine… nothing I can't handle." She blushed and nervously added, "But it's a little odd without you there… I hate to admit it, but I miss the cake, too." Then she slightly laughed, causing Yoshimori to grin again in response. "heh… I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wanna actually go back… ha-ha." Tokine grinned in response and meaningfully replied, " I'd love for you to come back." Realizing what she said, she blushed – as did he. Both blushing, they looked away from each other.

That whole conversation oddly made him confused with his own feelings. _Dear god, why did you have to make me two years younger?_ He silently asked scornfully. She was confused just as much as he, but for different reasons – well – slightly different reasons. _He's really nice and thoughtful, unlike other guys of my grade… I do like him, but I don't know how. It's very wrong to like him the way im suspecting, though. Dear god, why did you have to make me two years older? It would be a lot less complicated if I wasn't…_

"Uh, Tokine… listen… I have something to tell you…" Yoshimori said, blushing. He was going to do it! He had to! He felt on top of the world, like he could do anything. Until she looked at him with that… amazing look. Then he crashed through the earth, now he was burning in the mantle. "_Damn"_ Was all he could think.

"Yes, Yoshimori?" her blush slightly going away. Only making his blush deepen.

"uh…" now he knew he couldn't. he had to say something that would give a reason for his blushing so she wouldn't be curious…. "You look very cute." He said. (and murmured on the word cute) then motioned to her while taking in the sight of her hair that was abnormally in a bun and her blue shirt and skinny jeans. Because of his comment she blushed a really deep shade of red, making her look away. After a few seconds she replied, "Thanks." And smiled and looked back at him.

_He's really sweet, too. Kind of like his cake. _She thought then inwardly giggled. _Wait, why am I acting so free around him… I shouldn't be here or having a conversation so… casually and touchy with him… _

"Tokine, thanks for coming to check on me. Thanks a lot." He said, his eyes shining with happiness.

… _maybe this once. _With that thought, she grinned and replied, "Happy to."


	5. Chapter 5

Nothing is better than rocking out and writing stories, except for reading your reviews! You guys are awesome! THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kekkaishi, but if I did, I would. Kekkaishi is Yellow Tanabe's

AND THE STORY GOES A LITTLE SOMETIN' LIKE DIS:

After a couple of days, Yoshimori got back to business. He was out killing ayakashi slightly better than before – most likely because of his improved attitude. Tokine talked to him and made some conversation with him, but the main thing they did together was eat some cake. Yoshimori said he did it in his free time around two hours before they went to start patrolling. Even though he said it was rushed, Tokine thought it tasted pretty damn good. It was a very nice chocolate cake with chocolate frosting and had some type of chocolate shavings on the top. Extremely fattening and probably would slow her down a little, but she really didn't care. He was back to normal, the fire in his eyes, and the kindness of his acts. Everything was back to the way it was. Sure, he had to take it slow… but who wouldn't with a giant gash on their side? The more she thought about how she was resting when it happened, the crappier she felt. Sometimes she would randomly say sorry, but he would grin and say it wasn't her fault. But she knew it was.

Yoshimori looked at her and noticed how she was looking down and her bangs covered her beautiful face so he couldn't see her emotion. It just upset him.

"Hey, Tokine..." He said, hoping to lighten the mood up – but at the worst time they both felt the presence of an ayakashi. _Damn… just when I coulda made her cheer up… _he silently muttered. Both looked at each other and ran to the direction of the ayakashi. Yoshimori, grinning to himself, had a brilliant idea.

"Hoi, Jhoso, Ketsu." While running, he made a kekkai in front of Tokine's foot. This tripped her. Laughing, he ran faster as Tokine looked at him angrily and cussed. He didn't hear it, but suddenly there was a green kekkai right by his stomach… which he ran into. He let out a painful breath of air and fell to the ground breathless. Struggling to breath, he heard Tokine bursting out in laughter. _It worked. _He thought. Opening his eyes wide in terror, he realized where her kekkai truly hit. Quickly grabbing his side, he snapped his arm back after feeling his blood surrounding his hand. He looked at his hand, and in the dim light he could tell it was beyond damp. _NO, NO, NO! _He was freaking out more than when he normally would have. But the fact that it was Tokine's fault tormented him. _She will feel so guilty! DAMN! ITS BLEEDING SO FAST! _He mentally freaked. When he thought he was thinking another "NO, NO! DAMN IT! NO!" he realized he yelled it aloud. His head snapped over to Tokine who stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him with a terrified look. He needed to tell her it's not her fault. She ran to him faster then she's ever ran before.

"YOSHIMORI! IM… IM SO SORRY! It's going to be ok, im sorry… no… im sorry…" She was having a mental break-down… well, not quite. "No, Tokine, it's not your fault. It happened when I was running. It's not your fault at all." He said sincerely, helping her calm down. "Still, Yoshi, we need to get you home." She calmly said, helping him up. "It's ok. See, the bleedings already slowing down." He said, patting his gash. The hand got some blood on it from the open cut, but he was right, it wasn't much. "Ok" Tokine sighed, "Just… sit down and relax." She went on, "I'll go quick get it. It seems like a low level ayakashi." To this, Yoshimori reluctantly nodded. "Yea, go ahead." With that, Tokine ran off.

"Back." Tokine breathed while walking up to him. "Not a big one was it?" he genuinely asked as she sat down next to him. "No. It was actually smaller than most ayakashi; it didn't take much to kill it." With that, they both looked straight ahead into the various distance.

"Well, guess im all better." Yoshimori sighed while getting up. He grunted then did little arm stretches. "Im glad it wasn't that bad." He added, slightly touching the wound, as if remembering a psychologically painful past. _Tokine's been very caring the last couple of days –and I have actually been noticing the way she looks off into the distance and thinks… I hope everything is ok…_ he thought silently, not knowing he was staring at Tokine. "Yoshimori? Is everything… ok?" She asked curiously while standing up. _Tokine… you're so pretty… damn… if only… _He thought absent-mindedly. Her eyes were sparkling, absorbing his in hers. She thought something just like him, _He's… courageous… so kind… sweet… if only…_ They didn't notice they were going closer to each other. Their thoughts racing about one another almost subconsciously. They were getting closer and closer, to the point that their lips were almost a centimeter apart. Nothing could stop them. It only took them a millisecond until their lips were touching. It was the type of feeling that was… unspeakable; no words could EVER describe the feeling. It was literally lightning… to much could kill. But they didn't mind. They had their eyes closed and were absolutely in bliss.

Nothing mattered but each other.

YOSHIMORI'S P.O.V.

_Wow… that was amazing! I CANT BELIEVE THAT HAPPENED! YES! TOKINE LIKES ME~!_

Yoshimori was jumping around like an idiot, happy as could be. Not caring if anyone could hear, his love likes him! Tomorrow, he was sure to tell her. And to show her. From now on, he would be the perfect guy for him! He'll make sure that she has the best cake ever, too!

That's that for now… im busy, got to go! Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KEKKAISHI!

*Nervous laugh* Sorry about not updating for a while! I've been SUPER busy… babysitting, writing other stories, writing books (HECK YEA!) And fan dubbing… total otaku life style. BUT! Because this story MUST be finished, I shall end this story with this chapter! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR… THE AFTERMATH!

Chapter 6: The Aftermath

A month has passed since Yoshimori got his injury, and it's been a month since the invisible Ayakashi incident. Many things have changed, mostly all for the better. Yoshimori's injury has healed up completely- not that it was stopping him anyways. But to Yoshimori, the best thing that has happened is that he found out that Tokine likes him- hopefully. After the kiss happened, it didn't really come back up. They both kind of blushed and turned their attention to something else. Then, before either one knew it, they were home. Both had zoned out deep in thought.

"Oh, well." Yoshimori sighed, placing his hands behind his head, and then proceeded by lying back onto his futon. "Not… like… it…..matters…" He mumbled, barely getting the end out. Of course it mattered, he is in love his childhood friend, and she might love him back. It's practically the perfect scenario for a great and terrific relationship. What's better than being in love with someone you know perfectly and have for years? But yet, he knew that wasn't true. Their previous period of being Kekkaishi caused them to drift farther apart- much to Yoshimori's disapproval.

It was sunset and night was coming fast, which meant it was almost time for him to get to work.

-.-.- Tokine's Side

Tokine's thoughts raced back to the previous month, her mind trying to wrap around what happened and how she felt. She felt one way for sure- disconnected. She likes him. She knows it. But she doesn't know why, or if it's the correct feeling to feel. She had these same questions last month- and still hasn't answered them. Then suddenly, it hit her. Love is love. Don't the people on the TV always say that its boundryless? Even the great William Shakespeare made a whole story, grasping on the concept. Romeo and Juliet. 'Wait…' she questioned, now deep in thought, 'Romeo… and… Juliet…' Slowly, like a puzzle, she grasped all of the ideas within her reach. 'Is our story- Yoshimori and my story- just like… Romeo and Juliet?' Two households… both alike in dignity… the Yukimuras' and Sumimuras'… Montague and Capulet, wasn't it? 'Oh my god… that's… creepy… wasn't there even an age difference in there?' She questioned, and as soon as she answered herself, she proceeded by hugging her pillow on the bed she now lay on. Blushing, she rolled around in confusion.

-.-.- No Specific Side

Within the first ten minutes of sundown, Yoshimori and Tokine both felt the presence of an ayakashi at their school. In just a few moments, they were clothed in their uniforms and were heading out the(ir) door(s). Within no time they were at the site. Hakubi was the first to speak up, bringing grave news. "Its back." He stated, and commenced with his growling. Soon, loud thumps were heard around the school, headed in their direction. Slowly, Yoshimori gave a determined look to Tokine, who answered with one of her own. "Let's do this and beat it once and for all." With a nod of acception, the two bolted off towards the invisible beast. Tokine took the left and Yoshimori took the right, both using their 'dogs' as their eyes and ears as they racked their brains for the correct plan. Soon, both dogs yelled "NOW!" Suddenly and in unison. With that, Yoshimori and Tokine stopped dead in their tracks, about 100 feet away from each other. A roar echoed thru the forest, but was silence by the quadruple-layered-kekkai created by the two with the words, "HOI, JOUSO, KETSU!" And then, finishing it off with both having a fun-loving grin on their face, Yoshimori yelled, "METSU!" At that moment, the beast shattered into oblivion and dust, creating a mock-explosion. Yoshimori took a single step back and shot Tokine a goofy grin, causing her to blush. "Milady?" He said, clearly offering her the chance to suck up the monster, which she did with hesitation.

After all was said and done, the two walked up to each other, both smiling. Slowly, Yoshimori stretched out his hand towards the girl. "We finally beat it." He stated, and immediately was engulfed by a hug from Tokine. "See, baka? Team work." Once they separated, they still stood hand-in-hand, and Yoshimori gathered up the courage to ask him what's been bothering him for months.

-.-.-

I SO WANT TO END IT HERE! But… I wont… (The ending song from Toradora, Vanilla Salt, is now playing in my head. {I SUGGEST YOU LISTEN TO IT!})

-.-.-

"Tokine? Do… do you l-like me? As in… more then a friend?" This sudden question came as a shock to Tokine- but she didn't keep her answer a secret. "Yes. I think I do. Do you, Yoshimori?" She questioned, now blushing. Before he could manage an answer, they felt like they were being drawn into each other, and before they knew it, they were kissing.

"Yes."

-.-.-

-NOW PLAY 'VANILLA SALT' FROM TORADORA! NOW!-

The End. I hope you enjoyed! Thank you people who have been sticking with me this whole time! LOVE U PPL! 3


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: It has been… three? Four? Years ever since I wrote the final chapter, and I am just now coming back to review all of my old stories. Turns out that I didn't notice that there was a high demand for the continuation of this story! I'm sorry to have kept all of you waiting, but here you go! THE FINAL- FOR SURE- Chapter of … Whatever this story is called. *Dies*

*EPILOUGE

Days went by in a blur for the couple because frankly, they only cared about the nights. It was the only time they could see each other, so therefore it was easily the most important thing about getting through the day. Overall, despite their "distractions", the couple still managed to do a stellar job with patrolling. As a matter of fact, patrolling became easier and it wasn't as difficult to manage the ayakashi that popped up every-so-often. (Teamwork is and always will be a brilliant concept.) Outside of their outings at night, the two did indeed try to spend time together during the day. But given the fact they would rarely see each other as-is at school, the two had to make time for themselves. In all honesty, the two more-or-less secretly dated, it was a silent agreement on both parts. It's not because they were embarrassed or anything of that sort- well, at least not in Yoshimori's case. Tokine would have happily spread the news to her friends; but they weren't necessarily the most trustworthy of people, so she tried her best to keep it on the down-low.

One day, the two agreed to meet up after school and go out for a quick treat- this was Yoshimori's idea. "I know a great place for an afterschool snack that I think you'll enjoy!" The boy happily exclaimed, absent-mindedly taking her hand in his own. It was Thursday night, and dawn was slowly breaking over the horizon. In response Tokine grasped his hand back, giving it a squeeze.

"Alright," Tokine replied, a small smile appearing on her face, "right after school? I'm usually pretty hungry around that time anyways." Her eyes slowly drifted to his, even his eyes smiled back in response.

"Great! See you then?" His grip tightened just a tad in hoping reply, which was a nod on her part. And with that, the two left in hopes of a fun tomorrow.

And it was indeed a "fun tomorrow."

*AUTHORS NOTE – END

Hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading!

LITTLE TIDBIT OF INFO: This story spanned with me writing from when I was 12 – 17. Champion.

THANK YOU FOR BEING WITH ME ALL THESE YEARS!


End file.
